Geoff
Summary Geoff is a delirious and insane bum on the brink of becoming a true Dreg-Lord. After a horrific plot to rid the world of all who harm the innocent, Geoff sought out the power of drugs to aid him on his genocidal quest against bullying, but in the end he became a xenophobic menace to soceity with a severe craving for pills. From Humble Beginnings Geoff grew up in an impoverished family in the outskirts of a small rural town. For the most of his childhood, Geoff was bullied by every single person who crossed paths with him. As a result, he spent most of his time alone praying to the god above who would never answer. This bullying was not exclusive to outsiders, but family members as well. Geoff's father was a successful bum who had never worked and years and had a great disdain for his son, which lead to many violent beatings. The Square Saga After dropping out of high school and becoming a homeless wreck, Geoff struggled to survive underneath a filthy Turnpike. One day Geoff got into a fight with the infamous group of drug dealers known as the square gang. Geoff would manage to kill two of the square-gangers, but was injured in the process. Geoff went on to return to his turnpike but was ambushed by a pack of vengeful Square-gangers, captured, brought to Square lieutenant Rekt-Angles.There Geoff was presented with the option to aid them or die. Geoff knew that if he wanted to live, he needed to do as the square gangers said. When Geoff agreed he was sent on a mission to kill a rival drug competitor, Geoff traveled all the to Chicago,Illinois only to find out the rival competitor was a decrepit old man in a filthy hoodie. At first Geoff was unaware of the old man's power but soon he had realized the old man was a Dreg-Lord named Dank the Scrub Lord. Instead of following the orders of the square gang, Geoff begged the Dreg-Lord to take him underneath his wing as his apprentice. When Lord Dank agreed Geoff's first task was to wipe out the entire square gang. Becoming a Dreg-Lord Upon becoming a deceitful of Lord Dank, Geoff killed many in hopes of attaining the powers of the gangrenous. He either killed or mortally wounded every member of the square gang, learned how to become resistant to damage, eliminated all rivals to his master's drug organization, and decimated police stations with his mighty butter knife. To achieve higher levels of power on the gangrenous side, Geoff had to do many cancerous and embarrassing things to become more intoned with his cancerous behaviors and to please his master. When Geoff learned how to fire burst of rotting green flames form his hands, he was tasked with killing two Jewdu, The virtual opposites of the dregs when it came to the art of bullshittery. When Geoff came to his intended location, the Jewdu were not there. They had set Geoff up and were planning to ambush his master. Geoff returned to find two dead Jewdu and his master in a weakened state. Lord Dank had been infected with the boot-flu. Fearing the death of his master, Geoff broke into a hospital and stole a young girl, who had just received a set a of new kidneys. When Geoff returned to his master, he slammed the girl into the wall, killing her instantly, and performed the Dreg ritual of body-swapping to save his master. Unfortunately, Geoff had broken the girl's legs. Lord dank, now in the body of a pathetic little girl, denounced Geoff. Geoff would then Violently stomp his master to submission and absorb his/her knowledge with his dreg powers. With a new abilities gained, Geoff struck a T-pose and levitated away from his presumed to be dead master as a Dreg Lord. Category:Characters Category:Dreg-Lords